Ambient sounds can be used to determine the relative positions of devices with at least one microphone. The time difference of arrival (TDOA) between a pair of microphone may then be calculated. The TDOA information may yield a distance value indicative of the difference in the distance between the microphones. Although seemingly simple, the TDOA process becomes difficult to implement in real-world settings where the sound source and environment cannot be controlled. As a consequence, TDOA based processing may not provide sufficiently accurate localization values.